


Nightmare is stuck in my head, help

by BunBye



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Supernaturals, Bloodletting, Brian Tries To Be Confident Gay, Everyone’s A Vampire, Fluff, Helpful Jimmy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll tag as I go, Jimmy “The Rev” Sullivan Is Very Much Alive, Johnny Christ Is A Little Shit, Lycans, M/M, Multi, Oh Fuck He's Dead, Polyamory, Vampires, Werewolves, but not really, established relationships - Freeform, fails, like he fails so hard guys, panicked gays, tags as i go along, there are some werewolves too, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBye/pseuds/BunBye
Summary: johnny gets into another mess. jimmy is tired. zacky and matt are literally background characters lol.
Relationships: M. Shadows/Zacky Vengeance, Synnyster Gates / Jimmy “The Rev” Sullivan / Johnny Christ
Kudos: 2
Collections: things i need to revise





	1. why trying to save johnny doesn’t work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Oh Fuck He's Dead part.  
tw for implied noncon

Brian doesn't usually keep secrets from Johnny. 

really, he doesn't. 

as much of a little shit johnny is, brian still loves him. lots.

which is why, when brian sits on this bench outside of a shitty bar, watching people give him looks because johnny is leaning on him like a corpse because he kind of is one now, he tries to focus on that love.

and the massive secret. 

he doesn't want to focus on the secret, actually. 

it's formed an impenetrable fog around his mind and it's making his head hurt. 

he and the rest of the band... he can't imagine how everyone else is gonna take it. 

just to make sure, for the millionth time, brian reaches for johnny's wrist and checks for his pulse. 

still there, but very very faint. 

fuck. 

he's definitely dying. 

he won't for a while, thanks to the blood brian gave him, but if not treated?

he will eventually. 

brian snarls, pulling his hood over his eyes as they shift into their natural deep red. 

he's scrolling through Twitter when he _finally _gets the text from Matt. 

_'we're out back.'_

surely he means they've pulled up in the bus behind the bar they're sitting in front of.

so brian stands and manhandles johnny's (surprisingly heavy) corpse into looking like he's leaning on him instead of being dragged and trying to tacitly ignore the blood oozing from underneath the towel over his neck. 

he starts walking away from the street and the city lights into the comfortable darkness of the alley next to the bar, immediately sensing the two people he'd bumped into here only minutes before. 

"sorry about your friend," says the lycan, taking a long drag on his cigarette. 

he and the vampire are leaning against the brick wall, staring at him as he stops walking. 

"no thanks to you." hisses brian, shooting a glare he knows they can see.

"not our fault." says the lycan again. 

"it literally is your fault. you took advantage of him, asshole," 

he knows the lycan and vampire are communicating now, a link formed only for them through their eyes-- brian can't hear what they're saying, but whatever is said makes the wolf stop talking, standing there with some kind of remorse, as the vampire turns to him. 

"we hope he recovers. we're sorry." 

the vampire holds a white business card out to him. 

brian takes it with his free hand and crushes it in his fist as he makes his way over to the tour bus, pulled up behind the stretch of buildings as the hot anger making him tense finally starts to fade.

despite his rage, he slides it into his back pocket.

the bus' entryway isn't exactly meant for two people at once, so he has to do a bit of maneuvering in order to get him and johnny in there at the same time, but he manages.

he makes his way into the common room with a grunt and gently lays johnny on the carpet.

matt and Zack are already on one of the couches, tangled together, almost cuddling; brian swears they're dating, they just haven't said it outright yet.

as he sits, Jimmy sits next to him, leaning into his shoulder and noticing how tense he is.

"'s he gonna be okay?" jimmy asks, fingers light as he starts to give him a massage of sorts.

brian shakes his head.

"well, what happened to him?" 

zacky's sitting up now. matt's face is blank. 

all eyes are on him. 

jimmy slides around him, resting his head in brian's lap. he toys with his hair. 

"found him with these two dudes. they were fucking with him." 

if anyone's surprised, they don't show it. 

"fucking _with _him or just fucking him?" says matt. 

"guess." 

zack chuckles. 

"so then... how did this happen? did he pass out, or..."

here comes the hard part. 

"...one of 'em took a shit ton of his blood, and the other one bit him really hard." 

that's when the panic sets in. 

"what the fuck? someone give him some blood or something," 

matt shoots upright and zack slides off the couch immediately after the words are said, taking some sharp object that moves so quickly brian doesn't recognize it and slicing at his wrist until it draws blood he lets drip into johnny's open mouth. 

matt joins zack on the other side of johnny, inspecting the mark on the right side of his neck. 

"hey, dude, there are fang marks here too."

fuck.

"that looks _nasty_,"

adds zack.

brian's frown deepens.

jimmy, however, stays put in his lap, despite the fact brian had lost track of his hand and had a chunk of his hair balled up into his fist. 

brian feels the life drain from his skin as shifts, like right there in his lap what the shit, absentminded red eyes never finding a single place to focus on. 

"did they draw blood?" 

brian nods, but zack saves him from having to speak. 

"fuck yeah, they did. the scab hasn't even healed over yet." 

for some reason, brian can't find the will to speak. 

"we're probably going to have to turn him, then." 

says jimmy, finally sitting up. his demeanor is slouched and lifeless. 

"how do we do that?" 

zack seals the wound in his wrist and gently checks johnny's pulse.

"what you just did. give him enough blood and he'll wake up again."

"so... from all of us?"

"we don't really have any other options, dude." 

a smirk forms on matt's face as he says it. 

"shut up, i knew that." 

they lean in closer to each other, continuing to banter as jimmy just spins johnny around and slits his own wrist with a fang. 

brian sighs.

"i didn't want it to end like that," 

his chest feels heavy.

"he said he was gonna go talk to some chick, i should've gone after him..." 

jimmy turns to him, somehow keeping the transfer completely still as he listened. 

"i mean... i wanted him to live an actual life before we roped him into this shit. i mean, i knew it was gonna happen eventually, but..." 

jimmy smiles a reassuring smile.

"no, it'll be okay. he probably won't mind that much..."

"he's dying in your arms."

"yeah, but when he wakes up, we can all hang again. and it'll be just like it usually is." 

"minus the fact he's been bitten _twice." _

"well it ain't your fault, compadre." 

jimmy sighs as he pulls away and his wrist starts to heal. 

"hey! you two gonna get a room, or are you gonna help out?"

brian finds the motivation to jab at matt and zacky, just bantering at each other now, eyes shining a wolf's golden with their bond. 

god, they pine so hard. 

matt offers his wrist to zack, who slits it with what brian can now see is scissors.

johnny is spun around and fed again, then left on the couch and tucked in to rest. 

the remaining four look at each other.

"so... what now?" 

asks a slightly exasperated matt. 

"we sleep, cuz i'm tired and i don't wanna hear you two fucking all night." 

zack turns red.

"hey! we do _not _do that--" 

jimmy chuckles. 

"that is literally _all_ you two. we can't even read in peace," 

says matt. 

"yeah, and? we actually have _needs," _

says brian as he stands. 

"you two are just too awkward to actually try to fuck."

he continues, heading toward his bunk. 

brian wants to change into his pajamas, really he does, but his limbs are telling him he's too tired to do anything but slip under the blankets and sigh a deep sigh. 

"we have needs too, asshole." 

fires matt, climbing up into his bunk. 

"you didn't deny the awkward part." 

says jimmy. 

"we're taking our time,"

brian groans.

they're happy with each other, and brian's happy for them, but they're nowhere near less insufferable. 

"sure you are." 

they all drift off after that. 

whatever's to come... it's nothing he can't handle. 


	2. 2am cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read title.

brian is awake.

he just doesn’t want to open his eyes.

his head pounds and his limbs feel like concrete.

he groans, hoping shifting his position from lying on his back to his side will help him sleep again.

it doesn’t. the blanket messes up and half of him is cold now. 

he sits up, bumping his head on the roof of the bunk and irritating it more.

he growls as he turns and sets foot on the cold floor, ignoring the pain reverberating through him. 

he’s  _ hungry,  _ dammit.

out of the hallway and over to the minifridge they kept food in….

down to the little compartment that required a code to open.

he flicks in “d-u-c-k-s” and slides it open.

he finds a little note at the bottom that makes his body ache more.

“sorry i drunk all your shit, it tasted good.

-matt.”

brian snarled as he slammed the drawer and fridge shut all at once.

johnny startled from his position on the couch, movement sloppy and heavy before he went right back to snoring again.

_ “matt doesn’t even need blood….” _

he grumbles.

he sits and leans against the couch, resting his head against johnny’s back cuz he’s still laying there and holy shit since when was he  _ this warm?  _

maybe it’s because brian’s hungry.

maybe it’s because johnny's starting to shift.

but he’s  _ never  _ heard his blood pump like that.

brian involuntarily hands only a chunk of his will to his instinct, climbing on top of the couch and sliding next to johnny.

his fangs slide in before he tells them to, eyes burning a red pulsating to the tune of johnny’s heartbeat.

brian knows he’s going to hell for doing this.

for  _ attempting  _ this.

but there’s a perfect little vein that johnny’s t-shirt doesn’t quite cover up.

he’s so,  _ so  _ close….

“mmm. fuckin dick, huh?” 

brian flinches back in a blur and almost falls off the couch.

“w-what?” 

“matt. matt’s a fuckin dick.” 

johnny’s voice is more sure of itself the second time brian hears it, but it’s still loopy and tired.

“i guess so.” 

“what’d he do this time?” 

“drunk all my shit.” 

hey, it’s a start.

brian want to tell him the whole truth, but he also doesn’t  _ care  _ at this time of morning.

surely it’s 2am at least.

“drunk all your shit? in one day?” 

“yeah.” 

“what shit was it?” 

johnny sits up.

_ he looks adorable,  _ brian thinks.

he’s rubbing at his eye in an oversized t-shirt and basketball shorts, face relaxed and peaceful.

an invisible tension settles on his shoulders when he notices one of his eyes is burning red and the other is swirling with golden.

he’s going through a  _ double  _ shift. 

fuck.

“don’t worry about it.” 

“why not? just tell me.” 

brian shouldn’t be doing this.

“n-no, it’s not that, i just don’t want you nosing into it.” 

“if i haven’t found it by now, i probably won’t, dude.” 

“i know, i just…”

brian sighs.

“ _ fuck.”  _

johnny’s expression doesn’t change.

brian can see the little gears turning in his brain through his eyes, but brian can read his vampire eye better, since he’s seen a lot of them— sympathy.

he feels  _ warmth  _ for brian. 

johnny pulls him close and spins him around so he’s leaning back on his chest, limbs heavy and aching.

he’s used to being hungry on tour, but his and jimmy’s antics usually help distract him…

but that’s not happening, and brian’s miserable.

something in brian is beckoning to johnny.

he feels…. stiff, but also infinitely more  _ alive,  _ and every cell in his blood wants him to  _ touch _ and  _ feel _ and  _ feed. _

feed on what? his blood?

johnny pushes that thought down.

he runs a hand through brian’s hair, relishing in the shudder he gets as he drapes another hand across his chest. 

brian’s eyes feel heavy.

everything feels heavy.

something about johnny’s touch doesn’t feel as  _ alive  _ as it used to. 

that’s to be expected. newborns usually aren’t very good with integrating their human side with their vamp side…. 

but brian’s not gonna worry about that right now.

he’s gonna go to sleep right here and appreciate the fact johnny’s here  _ with him,  _ in whatever state of alive or dead he’s in.

little did he know.


	3. feral? yeah, feral. and tired.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one night? yes. i was inspired lol

jimmy hates it when all he can do is _ watch. _

but right now, he doesn’t.

he’d probably be murdered if he didn’t.

johnny is wide awake, sitting right in brian’s lap, staring right down at the vein popping out of his neck.

brian is wide awake, too, and jimmy can see all the way over here that brian doesn’t want johnny to do what he’s definitely about to do.

ironically, the sun rises behind them. 

it’s light isn’t strong enough to hurt them through the window, mind you, but it was certainly enough to make johnny legitimately _ hiss. _

jimmy will admit he’d been dreading the day they’d either have to turn johnny, tell him they were all immortal, or go to his funeral; turns out, that day wasn’t nearly as stressful (or sad) as he’d been expecting it. 

but the day after is what caught him off guard. 

jimmy only knows a little bit about turning people. brian read those books, not him. all jimmy knows is that you drain the person of all their blood and then give them blood of some kind of creature.

humanoid hybrids were preferable— like succubi or lycans— but johnny had been given _ two _types of blood.

his and brian’s— more or less purebred vampires;

and zacky’s with matt’s. wolves.

so jimmy didn’t know how that would turn out.

or if it would straight up kill johnny. 

he’s glad that second one didn’t happen.

but he thinks this might be gearing toward worse.

(wait, nothing’s worse than killing johnny. scratch that.)

so he stands very very still, waiting for his coffee to brew like he was before johnny woke up and then straddled brian.

brian is also sitting very very still.

jimmy doesn’t know if johnny wants to kill or eat brian, but probably both based on the way he’s staring at him, but brian himself isn’t looking too hot. 

jimmy’s eyes pick up on his paler skin and the bags under his eyes.

and the voided way his eyes are glowing….

fuck, when’s the last time he fed? 

he knows he didn’t last night, because matt drank all of the spare blood for some reason (and is being rightfully punished by zacky for it), but before that….?

shit. he can’t remember.

bad sign.

johnny is leaning in closer now, attaching himself to brian’s neck with haste, probably getting a feel for it.

taking blood from a hungry vampire is a shitty idea.

if brian’s sucked dry, he’s shit out of luck unless someone else gives him blood, because a vampire’s blood cells don’t multiply (but all the other ones do when they need to for some reason.) 

so when johnny discovers he has fangs, he’s toast.

jimmy needs to act fast.

brian looks at him as he slowly reaches for the toaster attached to the wall by a power cord.

they’re gonna have to pay for this, but jimmy doesn’t care, because he’s throwing it across the room at the back of johnny’s head and maybe he hits and breaks brian’s nose too, and oh shit fuck everything’s going so _ fast. _

brian winces but staggers off of the couch and to his feet as johnny crumbles to the ground as his body starts to rearrange itself, and _ what the fuck _ is johnny shifting _ again _, and jimmy stumbles back because his eyes have to be lying to him after all these years and he refuses to believe in the big brown wolf trying to breathe and stumble toward the hallway.

jimmy’s stunned as he trips and falls over something he doesn’t care about with a thud and johnny’s head snaps to look at him with wide, wild eyes, and he’s dimly aware of the hallway door sliding open as he slowly steps towards him (when did he learn to walk on four legs?). 

that’s it, this is it. this is where he gets absolutely mauled.

oh well. johnny’d better come to his funeral once he comes to his senses.

and yet, instead of ripping him to pieces, johnny sniffs him. a lot. 

jimmy recognizes matt slowly walking towards them in his peripheral vision.

smells him with one eye pulsating red and one eye swirling gold. 

this is _ insane. _

as johnny works his way up his body, tugging at pieces of clothing and sniffing him until he gets sick of his scent, jimmy focuses inward and pushes a message to matt over link.

it’s like… telekinesis.

_ is he gonna like… kill me? _

  1. _ he’s just… uh… sniffing you out. let it happen, or he’ll think you’re bad and wreck your shit._

jimmy tries his hardest not to panic.

to stay perfectly still….

_ it’s just sniffing… don’t move. moving is bad, and it’ll make johnny angry! and johnny’s bigger than you right now…. yes, wouldn’t want to move…. _

matt stays in front of them, approaching ever so gently…

until zacky comes in.

zacky comes in with _ coffee, _even worse (probably from the back room) and bumps right into matt, making them both yelp and fall backward when it burns them.

this upsets johnny even _ more, _ who is then shocked into almost taking a chunk out of jimmy’s neck with his bite and when the fuck did brian get here, on johnny’s _ back _mind you, wrestling him like one of those bulls in vegas before being thrown into what jimmy thinks is a wall. or the couch. both.

jimmy’s vision is blurring, so that means he’s either high or bleeding out.

_ fuck matt for spiking the coffee again, and fuck johnny for cutting this gash in his neck, _ he thinks.

johnny’s running straight for matt and zacky, (wow they’re all gonna die today huh,) and matt might survive cuz he’s really well trained y’know? he can fight. he can fend off a newborn. those terrified yells are battle cries.

johnny must’ve cut a gash in his neck, too, cuz all jimmy can see is red.

red… and black.

he hears zacky… why’s he angry? why’s everything so loopy?

is he going asleep?

yes, he’s going to sleep.

nighty night.


End file.
